1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medication for the treatment of anorectal disease or irritations and in particular relates to a medication for the treatment of hemorrhoids.
2. General Background
The most common of the diseases treated by the medication disclosed herein is hemorrhoids or piles. The major problems which exist in healing of such diseases are well known. Tissues which are already swollen and inflamed are subjected to stretching, tearing, and irritation which greatly impedes the natural healing process. Compositions in the prior art treatments have been developed which generally relieve either the itching or inflammation with varying success. The efficacy of these prior art treatments in relieving or curing the symptoms of such diseases is uncertain. Prior art patents of which applicant is aware include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,866, issued to Anderson, entitled "Anorectal Medication", discloses a preparation for the treatment of anorectal diseases, especially hemorrhoids, comprising polyglycerides and ripe berry products of the plant "Solanum carolinese" (Horse Nettle). The polyglycerides are heated and the fragmented berries are then added thereto. Sublimed sulfur, ammonium alum, and turpentine are added to the mixture which is agitated and filtered, thereby producing a substantially homogeneous medication. The berries are the active healing agent and provided in a medium which is normally animal fat or a vegetable oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,883, issued to M. R. Cameron, entitled "Composition And Process For Treating Uterine Prolapse", discloses a process of treating a female having uterine prolapse which comprises topically applying an ointment to the uterus comprising alum, glycerine, and a soft solid such as hydrogenated vegetable oil, petroleum jelly or lard. It also preferably comprises epsom salt and a local anesthetic such as tetracaine hydrochloride. The composition is also disclosed as being useful for treating sores, boils, and hemorrhoids and may be applied directly or as a gauze sheet having the mixture applied thereto.